


The Voltron OneShot Collection No One Asked For

by DreamingVee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Elemental AU, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, One Shot Collection, Self-Insert, ftm pidge, klangst, pidges pronoun usage is done upon request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingVee/pseuds/DreamingVee
Summary: A oneshot collection featuring the paladins of Voltron. Oneshots are done on request. Requests: Open! (Please give this a try I'm shit at writing summaries).





	1. Navigation Page

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, none of these chapters are up yet! But these are the requests I've taken so far and I plan on giving each one their own chapter. For now, I have a killer headache orz -Kana

Hi there! I'm Kana, the author of this fanfic, and welcome to the Navigation Page! I'll keep this short and simple: **this page will be updated every time a oneshot gets added to this work. Here you will find chapter titles and summaries of each chapter, so that way instead of bouncing around from page to page, you can just look here and see what catches your eye!**  
  
Chapter titles with an * on it has triggering content in it, and the summaries will show what that chapter contains in itself.  _Sexual work will not be shown here_.

* * *

 

 **Chapter 1:** Of Course He Doesn't 

  * _Keith can't help the way he feels for a certain paladin. Just the sight of him makes his heart flutter and make his body go wild with adrenaline. When they get closer and their bond thickens, Keith finds himself even more lovestruck than he was before. Although he doesn't show it much on the outside, the red paladin is a softy at heart, and acts like the blushing baffling teen he is behind closed doors. After one encounter with Lance that nearly set's Keith's cheeks ablaze, he blurts out the words that changes everything...and he wish he hadn't._ **(Contains: Klance, Klangst, Romance, Unrequited Love)**



**Chapter 2:** Relinquish Your Pain Unto Me

  * _Shiro's gone. The one person that Keith trusted in this entire universe was just...gone. He didn't know how to deal with it, but as usual, he didn't let that show. Yet, beyond that pseudo fire of rage he showed in the outside, there lingered a gentle rain of depression that would only grow and show when Keith was alone. Lance was the only one who saw this in their new leader...and he was the only one who felt he understood- for he had been swimming in his own personal hell for a while now. He couldn't stand to see Keith drown in his sorrow. Lance needed to help._ **(Contains: Keith and Lance being platonic, Angst, Hurt and Comfort)**



**Chapter 3:** I Can Only Find Safety In Your Arms*

  * _It was about a month since you were rescued by Voltron. In their search for Matt, instead, they found you- another Earthling far from home. They had saved you and the other prisoners, and kept you since you had no place to go. Luckily, you were somewhat of an engineer and had a knack for repairing things, so at least you pulled your own weight in The Castle Of Lions. It was the least you could do, really. It also helped you from making a complete fool of yourself whenever Shiro was around- it was no secret that you harbored feelings for the black paladin. You being you, however, took it upon yourself to make sure to never speak to him. Besides, it wasn't like he like you back... right?_ **(Contains: Shiro x Reader, Harrasment, Angst, Jealous Shiro, Implied Sex At The End)**



**Chapter 4:** Transparent

  * _Something was off with Pidge. Usually she would be hanging around with the guys, goofing off...but lately, she has been making excuses to not attend dinner, grabbing her plate and going somewhere else. She would smile, but her eyes looked hallow. Shiro knew this type of behavior, as he had encountered it before. Pidge was dealing with something heavy, so she was isolating herself until she went crazy pondering over it. That's just how she was. He wouldn't be so bothered if it was just that, but Pidge was loosing sleep over this...and that wasn't good. Shiro needed to get to the bottom of this._ **(Contains: FTM Pidge, Pidge with female and male pronouns, Shiro being supportive)**



**Chapter 5:** The Fire Within

  * _Lance was part of Voltron, a magical team of elementals dedicated to keep peace and protect the people of their kindgom; Altea. Lance prided himself for being the most skilled water mage of the team, and just being the most skilled mage period; after all, he WAS diligent in this studies! However, one day, a fire mage named Keith joined Voltron, hand picked by the princess herself. Not only he is better then Lance, but he is a natural! This infuriates the water mage to no end. Then, all Lance could see was flames...and Keith was in danger._ **(Contains: Magic AU, Klance, Angst, Rivals to Lovers, Hurt and Comfort)**



 


	2. Of Course He Doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't help the way he feels for a certain paladin. Just the sight of him makes his heart flutter and make his body go wild with adrenaline. When they get closer and their bond thickens, Keith finds himself even more love struck than he was before. Although he doesn't show it much on the outside, the red paladin is a softy at heart, and acts like the blushing baffling teen he is behind closed doors. After one encounter with Lance that nearly set's Keith's cheeks ablaze, he blurts out the words that changes everything...and he wish he hadn't. (Contains: Klance, Klangst, Romance, Unrequited Love)

There were a lot of bizarre things that happened to Keith as of late. When he thought back on it, it was like he was in some fever dream- that none of it was real and that he was high on delusion. All his life, he thought he was fated to live an ordinary life in an ordinary house all alone. Keith had accepted his lonely resign and even progressed into it faster by being kicked out of the Garrison, living his life of solitude out on the desert. He told himself he didn't mind it as his days had become as bleak as the walls of his new home. After all, this wouldn't be the first time that he didn't belong...did he ever belong in the first place? 

Keith's answer came to him more quickly than he thought it would be. First, the weird energy he felt, and then the carvings on the wall. It was as if the world- no, the  _universe_ was trying to call him. It was calling and reaching out to him, but why? Why here? Why now? Keith's days and nights were now spent in an endless ponder, him staring at the sky and the sky staring at him back. That's when he got the inkling of an idea; maybe his life was more than he made it out to be. Maybe his destiny wasn't in his own solitary confinement, but it was somewhere out there. Somewhere in the depths of the unknown?

And that's where it all started, really.

Keith never thought that following his gut would lead him to finding Shiro. Keith never thought that him venturing out of the desert would make him venture out of the world he only knew. He never thought that he would be trusted with such a delicate task of saving the universe.

Never in his wildest dreams did he thought he would find himself in love, of all things.

Here he was now, in his casual clothes trying to eat his food goo after a long day of training. Lance was excitedly rambling on and on about something that Keith didn't really care to listen to at the moment. Right now, the red paladin was openly staring at the other was a small smile, his heart threatening to escape from his chest. The others were had already long eaten before them, leaving the two alone. It was Keith's perfect world.

It took long enough, but Keith and Lance had finally grown past their rivalry, and were now at a "tense bromance" as Pidge put it. The two were always together, be it training, or just hanging out. Keith couldn't get enough of the blue paladin before him, watching as his hands flailed about here and there.Soon enough, Keith found himself swimming in a sea of blue, Lance's smile being the sun...

"Keith? Keith?? Are you even listening?" Lance looked a bit annoyed as he snapped his fingers in front of the other's face,"Here I am telling you about my best shot and you are over here in Lala Land."

Keith nearly jerked out of his thoughts, startled, before giving a clumsy and slightly awkward smile," Sorry Lance, I my mind was somewhere else." He said truthfully as he struggled to keep his feelings under control.

This brought a smirk to Lance's face. Lance being Lance, he usually knew what was up with people,"You know...I never really saw you look like that before..."

Red alert, red alert. Keith could already feel the heat rising from his neck as his smile was replaced by a frown,"Huh? Like what?" He said, before gulping nervously. Was it hot in here, or was it just him?

Lance put down his fork on his plate as he scooted his chair closer to the half-galra, his eyebrows rising,"You look as though you just saw some piece of art," He winked, throwing an arm around Keith's shoulders. As a result, Keith dropped his spoon and nearly squeaked from embarrassment. 

Did this asshole  _knew_ about his crush? And was he being smug about it? Keith turned his now red face away from Lance's, his heart skipping a beat as anxiety built up in him. If he knew about it... did that mean?

Abruptly, Keith stood up from his chair and pulled himself away from Lance, before running out of the room. He needed to think more about this- this was all too much!

Meanwhile, Lance looked on to where the red paladin escaped, confused. Was it something he said?

* * *

Weeks went by since that event, and Keith hasn't talked to Lance since then.

All of Keith's interactions with him consisted of him looking away from Lance, him pretending not to notice Lance, and him running away from Lance. He couldn't even look at Lance before feeling that his poor heart would quit on him with how many beats per minute it would give. Lance possibly knowing about Keith's feelings was overwhelming. It wasn't like Keith LIKED Lance- he adored him and truly love him. He just... didn't really know how to put it in words.

Then one day, it all changed.

Keith was going to his room one night when he found Lance at his door, arms crossed and face concerned. When Keith spun on his heel to turn away, Lance grabbed onto his shoulder, turning him back and dragging him into his own room.

"Oh no, you aren't running away from me THIS time!" Lance nearly yelled out, before tossing Keith into bed and sitting next to him.

The flustered red paladin frowned once more, sitting up as he looked away from Lance. He decided to let the other talk first- just in case this was a misunderstanding.

"Keith- Keith look at me." Lance was clearly annoyed. When he saw Keith wasn't going to budge, he sighed," Fine. I guess I'll have to just cut to the chase then. Why are you avoiding me."

Keith nearly froze. So he didn't know? "Well...I-I..." Keith cleared his throat, stalling for a few seconds,"I-I thought that you found me weird," Keith said lamely. Great excuse.

Lance seemed to visibly relax at this,"Jeez Keith, I thought I hurt you!" He chuckled, before crossing his legs," You could have said that like, way earlier. No, I do not think you are weird just for daydreaming. It means you trust me enough to put your guard down, right?"

If only Lance knew. Keith sighed," I mean, I guess...I was worried that since I acted so out of character that..."

Lance seemed to catch on, nodding as he let the conversation trail into silence.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Lance slowly inched over to Keith before suddenly putting his hands on the other, a big smile on his face.

Keith felt his touch as if it were red hot before bursting into laughter. How did Lance know he was ticklish, he would never know,"L-L-LANcE!!! IM- IM GONNA P-P-PUNCH YOU!!"

"Oh really?" There was his smug grin again as he went on top of Keith, his long fingers drumming at the other's sides,"I'd like to see you try!"

Challenge accepted. Out of pure spite, Keith managed to flip the tables and soon he was on top of Lance, cracking his knuckles with a threatening glare in his eyes. Sure he was out of breath, his hair messy and his face pink, but no one challenged Keith Kogane and got away with it.

Soon the two were laughing loudly in the room until they both ran out of air and energy. The two soon were lying next to each other, looking at the ceiling as bubbles of giggles rose and died from their chests. Lance was wiping away a few tears, while Keith has a hand to his chest, both pumping from adrenaline and because of the person lying next to him.

Lance turned to face Keith after a while, a look of genuine happiness in his face,"Dude, don't ever do this again, or else this will happen,"He chuckled before adding,"Maybe I'll do this more often actually. Hearing you laugh is awesome!"

Keith rolled his eyes,"Do that and I'll stab you with my bayard, McClain," A gentle smile then graced his face as his heart spoke for once.

"I love you."

"...Dude,  _what."_

Keith felt his blood go cold,"Uh- I- I mean-"

Keith wasn't swimming in a blue sea anymore. He was trapped in a eternal blizzard with winds so strong it seemed to be choking him. Lance sat up quickly, disgust written on his face clear as day,"No Keith. No 'Uh- I- I mean-' nothing. I heard what you said and..." the blue paladin shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened," Just  **no**."

Keith quickly sat up, tear brimming in his eyes as panic quickly sat in his heart.  _Did he just say he loved him??_ Even he couldn't believe how stupid he was," No, no, no Lance, it was a mistake I-"

"Whatever." Lance said coldly, not even bothering to look back as he got up from the bed and left Keith's room.

...

Keith put his hands to his mouth, tears running down his face as his breath hiccuped. He messed up. He messed up big time. Of course Lance wouldn't love him back, what was he expecting? Now Lance wouldn't talk to him or even acknowledge him. Not even in missions-

No.

Nononono.

 _Voltron._ They couldn't form Voltron anymore.

A squeak tore through Keith as his eyes widened. He practically doomed everyone. He single-handedly destroyed the universes last hope.

Maybe he was no better than the Galra.

Maybe he really was meant to be alone all along.

 


	3. Relinquish Your Pain Unto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's gone. The one person that Keith trusted in this entire universe was just...gone. He didn't know how to deal with it, but as usual, he didn't let that show. Yet, beyond that pseudo fire of rage he showed in the outside, there lingered a gentle rain of depression that would only grow and show when Keith was alone. Lance was the only one who saw this in their new leader...and he was the only one who felt he understood- for he had been swimming in his own personal hell for a while now. He couldn't stand to see Keith drown in his sorrow. Lance needed to help. (Contains: Keith and Lance being platonic, Angst, Hurt and Comfort)

It's every kid's dream to be an astronaut at some point in their lives. Lance even wanted to become one. He called himself a Space Ranger when he and his elder siblings would play pretend back on Cuba. The would swim in the waters pretending that they were in Zero G, collect rocks and seashells, saying that it was from the moon. At nights, although the water would be freezing, little Lance would swim out and just be surrounded by endless stars. It's what inspired him to work hard to get a scholarship at the Garrison. Space was his dream...space was an adventure.

Little did Lance know then that he would be living the dream now. Little did he also know it would be a nightmare.

Being a paladin of Voltron meant that one had a heavy burden on their shoulders. The responsibility of defending the universe. Although nobody said anything about it, Lance knew that everyone felt it. This was no game. This was war. This is something that ensures that their lives would be on the line, 24/7.

After all, thy had just recently lost one of their own. A noble warrior, survivor, and leader all in one. Not to mention friend. Shiro going missing meant 4 people were missing if you thought about it. Nobody knew what to do, what to think even.

However, there was someone who seemed to feel the burden even more than the rest of them. Lance saw it in his eyes at dinner, where he almost seemed to burn a hole into the table. Lance saw his grief. He saw Keith like an open book. The only problem was that the now black paladin was heavily guarding his heart and his feelings...as if he wanted to ignore the growing pit of despair he felt. Lance knew that he had to do something about this. The question was, what? How?

In his pondering, Lance almost lost himself in the castle. As he looked around to ground himself back in reality, the blue paladin saw him in the Lounge Room.

Keith had adjusted the room to show the outside of the castle, something he always did when he was alone. However, this time it was different. His purple eyes searching for the stars for someone. Someone that they both knew very well, wasn't there. Keith looked to lost, frightened, and vulnerable, that Lance had half the mind to turn around and keep walking the other way. It wasn't until Lance saw a tear escaping from purple that he decided to approach his new leader.

"...Keith?" the red paladin jumped upon having his name called, clearly being startled.

Keith quickly rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and Lance frowned. He was closing up again,"Keith, buddy...we need to talk."

"About what Lance," The other nearly snapped, his voice gravelly,"Last time I checked everything was fine."

Lance sighed, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder,"Everything is not fine Keith," He decided to be direct,"Shiro's gone, the team is broken, and you..."Lance hesitated, his voice getting softer as he looked down at his feet,"...you need help-"

"I don't want any help." Keith said abruptly, stepping away from Lance's touch. The blue paladin looked up at him, seeing Keith's usual glare," Everything is fine. Stop worrying over nothing." He sounded forced, as if he wanted to believe it himself.

"Then why were you crying?" Lance snapped back, crossing his arms,"Yeah, don't act like I didn't see you. Something is up with you, and you aren't being honest about it!" He was starting to get mad. Why did Keith always have to be so  _stubborn_ about everything? "You acting like everything is fine doesn't MEAN that everything is going to be fine."

"You're wrong!" Keith said, his body becoming tense as his hands turned to fists," Everything is FINE. I'm FINE. Voltron is FINE. Get it through your thick skull McClain!"

"No! You get it through YOUR thick skull, Kogane!" Lance nearly shouted, becoming as tense as Keith was. "Shiro would be dissapointed with how messed up you are acting! You aren't even acting like a leader!"

" _You think I don't KNOW that?!"_ Keith's voice cracked and Lance finally looked at him. That's when he instantly regretted everything he said.

Keith was on borderline panic. His back was hunched over, his eyes wide as his hands gripped both sides of his hair. He was almost shaking like a leaf, his breathing was fast and light. Tears were filling his eyes to the brim," Y-You think...I..d-don't" He was crying.

"Oh no," Lance said, horrified. His anger was replaced by guilt as he quickly went over to his friend in need," Oh nononononono- Keith, I'm sorry- I didn't mean it I-"

Keith looked Lance in the eye, and Lance found he was close to crying himself. He had never seen the paladin like this. So small, so weak, so  _fragile._

Without second thought, Lance held Keith in his arms tightly, his heart nearly breaking at how cold Keith felt. What had he done? " _I'm so sorry."_  

Silent sobs went through Keith's body as he let go of his head and held onto Lance instead. He held on tightly as if he was afraid that Lance was also going to be forcefully taken away from him. They both sank into the floor, and for a while, only the sound of Lance's sniffling and hiccuping sobs were the only things heard in the Lounge Room.

"I-I miss Sh-Shiro so m-much- I"

"I-I know," Lances voice croaked as his fingers went through the other's mullet,"I-I miss h-him too..."

"E-Everyone, I-I had e-ever loved w-w-was taken a-away from m-me Lan-ce," Keith continued, sounding as if he was holding his pain in even still,"I-I'm s-so SCARED o-of l-losing y-you guys I-"

"I-It's o-okay K-eith," Lance hiccupped, rubbing comforting circled into Keith's back," J-Just l-let it out....y-your okay h-here..."

After that, it was just Lance and Keith just crying into each other's arms. Keith was in so much pain...he let out a harrowing sound, low and guttural once he was _allowed_ to feel and not be ashamed for it. Lance could only just share a fraction of what Keith felt, his own sobs silent as the stars shown from the windows. Who knows how long they were at it...

Once Keith quieted down, Lance looked down at his arms... the smaller paladin was actually so exhausted he cried himself to sleep. Lance then looked at his shirt. It was pretty gross. Ew.

Wiping away his own tears, Lance smiled. He was glad he finally got through to Keith. He was glad he could help his friend. Most of all, he was glad Keith finally let it out. Keeping in feelings wasn't ever a good thing, and he always tried his best to comfort others about it.

His smile turned bittersweet, however, as he looked at his own reflection in the window. If only he could take his own advice himself.

If only.


	4. I Can Only Find Safety In Your Arms*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about a month since you were rescued by Voltron. In their search for Matt, instead, they found you- another Earthling far from home. They had saved you and the other prisoners, and kept you since you had no place to go. Luckily, you were somewhat of an engineer and had a knack for repairing things, so at least you pulled your own weight in The Castle Of Lions. It was the least you could do, really. It also helped you from making a complete fool of yourself whenever Shiro was around- it was no secret that you harbored feelings for the black paladin. You being you, however, took it upon yourself to make sure to never speak to him. Besides, it wasn't like he like you back... right? (Contains: Shiro x Reader, Harrasment, Angst, Jealous Shiro, Implied Sex At The End)

You didn't know how it happened. It was almost like a blur, if you were going to be honest.

When you were captured by the Galran Empire, you were immediately put to work on repairing ships and other tech they had. They saw you as a useful slave, and the best perk you were given was not being put to death matches. You were of no use to them if you lost any appendages. Despite that, you were treated the same as the other prisoners. Little food, little water, little hope. That hope was dwindling with every second that had passed...

Until he saved you.

You thought you were dreaming when the black paladin himself saw you in your cell and froze. Your heart had skipped a beat and you looked away in shame. He somehow opened the cell and freed you of the chain at your ankle with his white-hot hand. Then the drones found you two, and you thought it was all over, but to your surprise, the tall man had protected you. It wasn't until he took you to his mechanical lion that you passed out.

When you woke up a day or two later, you were astonished to see that it wasn't a dream, and it was all so very real. You were no longer shackled and imprisoned. You were free and freedom was the most beautiful word that you had almost forgotten after years of being with the Galra. When you came stumbling out of the healing pod, the first thing you did was cry. You cried as someone came to you and you cried in their arms for what seemed like hours.

When you finally dared to look up to see who's arms you were in, you felt your face go red and your heart beat madly. It was him. The paladin that saved you.

His name was Shiro. Your hero.

You couldn't help but fall in love with the gentle look in his eyes, the way that he treated you gently and with care, as if you were going to break apart right there. You felt that the weight of the world was lifted off of your shoulders. You felt so safe in his arms, and you felt as though there was no one else in the room; only you two existed in this perfect universe you had created in your mind.

Soon enough, you found yourself not only friends with team Voltron, but you had become part of the team as well. This was because:

  * You were a human far away from Earth.
  * You knew how to arm and disarm any Galran tech, making you valuable in field missions.
  * You could fix pretty much anything, and thus immediately got in charge of doing the lions maintenance.



You couldn't have been more grateful to be not only free, but to be a valuable asset to the team. However, it was no secret that you were in love with Shiro. Everyone saw this whenever you two were in the same room. However, this all changed when a Galra from The Blade of Mamora, Astra, stayed in the Castle for a few months.

Astra was a new member of The Blade and was assigned a task to help Voltron require some information from the Empire. He was the best at stealth and the nights found him leaving the castle and the morning found him coming back with something new in hand. He seldom seemed to rest, but such was youth. He was also, quite frankly, the most friendliest Galra you had met, his personality being somewhat like Lances. He quickly became one of your closest friends. This was when Shiro started to get distant from you.

"I don't get it," You said, frustrated as you lie down on the couch,"We used to be like, so close. Why doesn't he...why doesn't he want to talk to me anymore..." You were clearly upset as you vented to Astra about your crush, which you almost talked to him about daily.

Asta's left ear twitched as he idly played with a strand of his lavender hair. He thought it over a bit before shrugging,"Maybe he doesn't feel the same way, ya know?"

You didn't answer for a while, feeling something tug at your heart strings. Maybe Astra was right. How could Shiro like someone like you anyways? He was so amazing and you were so...

While you were stuck in your self-pity, Astra sighed, his tail up and alert. A small smile that ended up barring his sharp teeth graced his lips as he sat down next to you, snapping your attention back to him,"Ya know...you could always date someone else other than Shiro..."

You looked at him confused as you shifted your position so you would be lying on your back,B-But...Sh-Shiro he...I..." You felt so unsure of yourself. What was he suggesting? You looked into Astra's golden eyes, searching for an answer there. He merely smirked, his purple tail waving back and forth.

"Well, Shiro obviously doesn't like you, so you can scratch that out," For emphasis, he slightly swatted the air with a claw like hand," So the only reasonable thing would be to go for the next person closest to you." Astra then did the unexpected. With an almost wicked smile, he got on top of you quickly, which made you gasp in surprise,"Which would be me, naturally."

You felt scared. Was this the true Astra? You tried to fight to get out from under him, but he kept you pinned to the spot, purring as you sunk to submission. There really wasn't no use fighting, was there? As tears sprang to your eyes, you let out a sputtering gasp as Astra placed a hand over your chest. You squirmed.

Astra chuckled as he brought his face closer to yours, his curly hair tickling your face,"Your heart is beating so fast, my love...don't tell me you are getting excited already..."

Tears finally escaped you, but you didn't dare to move. You only lie there in silence as you felt that your nightmares were going to relived yet again, but this time in a different way. You opened your mouth to speak, but you couldn't. You couldn't you couldn'tyoucouldn't _youcouldn'tyoucouldn'tyoucouldn't-_

You heard someone scream and then the weight was off of you. Everything was a blur after that. You don't know how long you just lie there, but then you felt someone scoop you into their arms. They said your name.

"Are you okay? Breathe with me, okay? Breathe...you're safe now..."

That's when you noticed that you were hyperventilating. Following the calming voice, you held onto them for dear life, breathing when they breathed. When your head finally cleared up, you dared to look at the person who saved you.

It was Shiro.

He saved you again.

When he noticed you were back from your state of panic, he tightly hugged you before pressing his lips to yours.

Your mind went blissfully blank again as your heart skipped a beat, heat returning to your face.

Before you could process anything, Shiro tore his lips away from yours and growled at the Galran, " _I better not see your face ever again, soldier."_

Astra, who was clearly disoriented and on the floor, squeaked in fear, and ran away with his tail tucked between is legs.

Shiro sighed, his body relaxing as he kissed you again, and as much as you would have loved to continue kissing him, you pushed away this time,"Sh-Shiro?"

Snapping away from his reverie, Shiro suddenly realized what he was doing, and a blush that reached his ears appeared. If he had a tail, you were sure that he would have it tucked between his legs too at the moment,"O-Oh my- I-I'm sorry I,"

Giving a shy smile, you giggled,"Th-Thank you f-for saving me..."

Shiro mirrored the smile you were giving him, resting his forehead on yours,"D-Don't mention it..." After a few beats of silence, he then frowned," What was that all about though? What happened?"

You told him everything, stutters and all, squeaking when it came to admitting your crush on the black paladin. In the middle of explaining it to Shiro, you yawned, which prompted him to carry you to your room.

When you ended your explanation, Shiro had already set you down on your bed, himself sitting on the foot of it. He thought for a moment before saying anything, which made your nervous.

"Did you really think I didn't like you?" He said in a quiet voice, looking right into your eyes with worry.

"Well, y-yeah...When me and Astra became friends, you started to...be distant..." You looked up at the ceiling of your room, being sprawled on top of your bed,"A-And I didn't know why so I-"

Shiro was quick to cut you off. He said your name in the most breathtaking way possible, his eyes just filled with utter love and adoration for you. How you didn't see it before was a mystery,"God, it hurts me to know that you didn't know that! Hell, I love you! The only reason I didn't talk to you was..." This time he hesitated,"...Was, well..."

Now curious, you sat up on your bed, moving next to him,"Was what?"

Shiro sighed, looking a bit angry as he glared holes to the wall across from him," I just couldn't _stand_  seeing you with him! You were so happy with him and you guys were always together ever since he came in the castle!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair rather aggressively," I couldn't stand to be near you two, because you I would have to fight myself and keep myself from punching him in the face and claiming you as  **mine.** "

That was...intense...but maybe you liked intense.

With your heart thumping in your chest, you sat as close as you could to the black paladin, pressing your lips to his cheek. "I-I wouldn't mind being yours..." You said in a whisper, biting your bottom lip.

It was like those 5 words flipped a switch in him. Soon enough you shivered from feeling a hand on your thigh, while another hand was on your cheek and a pair of lips connected to yours. Your heart felt like it was escaping out of your chest, but this was different, this was something you had been yearning for a while.

And he was yours.

* * *

Lance found a sleep deprived Keith with a red face roaming aimlessly in the kitchen. What the heck? Didn't 5 minutes ago he said he was taking a nap or something?

Before Lance could open his mouth, the extremely red paladin looked him in the eye. He had clearly seen some shit, and Lance was both worried, curious, and fearful of what just happened...whatever it was,"Uhh...Keithy buddy? You okay over there?"

"Don't go to the bedrooms for the love of god."

"Uh...oooookay?" Lance didn't even bother asking why. Keith looked like he was going to explode there, so it must have been really bad. So he resumed in going to get a drink. Some nice water.

Keith simply sat on the floor quietly, having exhausted his options as he hugged his knees to his chest. Lance simply watched as he raised his glass to his lips. Keith looked so dead on the inside and outside.

"... _They called him "Daddy"..."_

Lance choked on his water.

 


	5. Transparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was off with Pidge. Usually she would be hanging around with the guys, goofing off...but lately, she has been making excuses to not attend dinner, grabbing her plate and going somewhere else. She would smile, but her eyes looked hallow. Shiro knew this type of behavior, as he had encountered it before. Pidge was dealing with something heavy, so she was isolating herself until she went crazy pondering over it. That's just how she was. He wouldn't be so bothered if it was just that, but Pidge was loosing sleep over this...and that wasn't good. Shiro needed to get to the bottom of this. (Contains: FTM Pidge, Pidge with female and male pronouns, Shiro being supportive)

Shiro could say that, without a doubt, he could read people like a book. This was something he had been doing for ages, and usually, his gut was right.

For instance, he could tell that Hunk was nervous about something, since he was currently fidgeting with his spoon while everyone had sat down to eat in the dinning room. Shiro knew it was because the big teen had just created the dish that was sitting on everyone's plates, and he desperately wanted to know if it tasted good to everyone. To calm down the yellow paladin, Shiro calmly took a bite of the purple substance and let the flavor wash over him. The taste reminded Shiro of something akin to stir fry. It even had a bit of a spicy kick to it, that warmed the back of his throat. Once Shiro nodded in approval, Hunk visibly relaxed.

As the usual chatter went about, the black paladin allowed himself to enjoy the meal- and enjoy everyone's company!

As usual, Keith and Lance inhaled their food, leaving nothing behind on their plates and they eagerly praised Hunk with full mouths of purple jelly. While Hunk bashfully accepted the compliments, Allura sneered at the red and blue paladins, his nose crinkling in disgust for their bad table manners. Coran eagerly joined Lance, Keith, and Hunk's conversation, saying how the dish reminded him of some other foreign dish from some planet. Shiro smiled at the small ragtag group that he had grown to call his family.

When his dark eyes looked at a certain chair, however, the black paladin felt his smile fade away,"Where's Pidge?"

Hunk looked away from Coran, scratching the back of his head,"Uh, She said she wasn't hungry and that she was busy with something. If you want to talk to her, I think she is in the Lounge, messing around with something."

"Thanks Hunk. Excuse me guys, I'm gonna go find Pidge." With that, Shiro got up and walked off. He knew something was up. Pidge never skipped dinner no matter how busy she was.

In truth, Shiro already knew Pidge was in a funk. Whenever she distanced herself from others, she was stuck on something important. Even then, she would still make it a point to make time to spend it with everyone else in the castle. Whatever was happening was bad, and was even causing her to lose sleep- something Shiro could not allow to happen.

It took the black paladin a bit, but he eventually made it to the Lounge. Like Hunk said, Pidge was there- but she wasn't tinkering with anything. Instead, she was looking at the window to space. Or more specifically, at her reflection the mirror provided. Shiro stayed at the doorway, wanting to observe the situation before entering.

Pidge looked sad...perhaps a little distressed. Her brown eyes were wide as she stared deeply into her own reflection. A hand went to her hair, which had grown to the middle of her back by now. She sighed, her shoulders dropping as her hand then went to her chest, turning to her side to see the small curve it provided before her hand dropped to her side and she looked to the floor. Shiro felt his face flare up from embarrassment. Was Pidge...sad about her development? Although this was awkward territory, the leader knew he had to help her out,"...Pidge..."

"ACK!" The small girl jumped upon hearing his voice, her round glasses nearly falling off her face as she put a hand over her heart,"Shiro are you trying to kill me?! You can't just sneak up on people like that!" She sighed, pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose. She then smiled,"What's up?"

The thing about that smile was that it didn't reach her eyes. Shiro cleared his throat,"I could ask the same about you, Katie."

Pidge almost visibly flinched upon hearing him call her that. She giggled nervously, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her shorts,"Shiro, I'm perfectly fine," She said, rocking back and forth on her heels,"I was just here looking at the stars- you know, the constellations aren't the same ones we have seen back on Earth and I really wanted to name some new ones. I thought it would have been cool. Well, unless the aliens around here already named the constellations here, which is perfectly fine, but I ran a scan on some stars around here and there is this really cool thing about their atmospheres that really set them apart from-"

"Katie," Shiro gave a gentle smile to the young paladin,"You are rambling again."

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Pidge tried to give a sheepish smile, but instead, her voice trailed off as she looked to the ground, her smile wavering.

The black paladin walked over to the green one, clearly concerned,"Is everything alright? I've been noticing that something is ah..." He remembered her disappointed look on her face when she examined herself,"...bothering you lately." Shiro decided not to be blunt about this. After all, if Pidge wanted privacy about this, he would gladly let her have it and maybe even direct her to Allura.

Pidge didn't respond, keeping her eyes glued to her shoes as if she found something interesting there. She clearly didn't want to talk about this.

"Y-You can tell me anything, you know? Even if it's something you feel we have nothing in common with. I won't judge you at all for anything," He was met with more silence. Time to back away from this situation,"Alright, I'll leave you be then-"

"You wont judge me for anything, right?" Pidge looked Shiro in the eye, using the most quietest voice he had ever heard her use. She seemed scared.

Shiro gulped before nodding. There was no turning back now.

"I think I might be a guy."

"Oh," Well, that wasn't what Shiro was expecting, but he would take that over the other situation any day.

"Transgender, actually," Before Shiro could say anything else, she(?) continued,"Well ever since I could remember, I never acted like any of the other girls where I lived, and well, I always thought it was because I was a tomboy or something. Then when I snuck into the Garrison as a boy, everyone started calling me one! They used masculine pronouns, and everyone told me I was a cute guy and well," Pidge sighed, genuinely smiling,"It felt like I was being me! Even going to the guys bathroom felt right, even though I couldn't use the urinals, which sucked. Then when I became a part of Voltron, I felt I was lying to you guys," Pidge then frowned,"So I came out as my true gender-"

"Katie- rambling," Shiro interjected without much thought.

Pidge huffed, clearly frustrated,"Don't call me that anymore! I dont...I don't want to be 'Katie' anymore...I don't think I was ever a 'Katie' to begin with..."

The black paladin winced, clearly feeling the guilt from his own mistake. It had become a habit to call the green paladin Katie when they were alone. Shiro always felt like a big brother to the younger and treated Pidge similarly to how he would treat Keith,"I-I'm sorry Pidge...I won't do that again."

After a beat of silence Shiro gave a sheepish smile,"...Is that why you were looking at your reflection before I came in?"

Pidge groaned, clearly embarrassed as her... _his_ hands flung to his face,"Oh man, don't tell me you saw that," He breathed out,"Look, ever since my revelation, I've been getting some major body dysmorphia and it _sucks._ I feel like I'm stuck in Katie's body, not mine." He then peaked through his fingers, daring to look at Shiro,"I don't even know if you accept me. I don't even know if I should come out to the others. What will my  _family_ think, Shiro? What should I do?"

Shiro felt his heart sank for the teen before him. Pidge just came out as who he really was, and he had laid out his soul here. He was scared, and he didn't know what to do.

Luckily for Pidge, Shiro could never hate him.

A gentle smile appeared on the black paladin's face,"Male or female, you are still our Pidge, you know that?"

Pidge seemed surprised, his eyes widening as his hands slowly got off his face,"But-"

"If the Team can accept you as a boy once, they can accept you as a boy again," Shiro continued," As for your family, it will take some time for them to adjust to, I have no doubts that they will accept you as their son." Shiro's smile turned bigger upon seeing Pidge's faith being slowly restored in his eyes,"Trust me, I've known your family since Matt and I were children, and I know for a fact that your family is the most accepting people around. As for your body dysmorphia, we can ask Coran if the Medical Bay has some testosterone you can have."

"WHAT? Really?!" Pidge had a wild smile on his face, tears filling up his brown eyes,"A-Are you serious?"

Shiro nodded, content with Pidge being back to his old self,"Of course Pidge. I'm serious."

With that, Pidge flung himself into the taller's arms, clearly joyful,"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He squeaked, burying his face onto Shiro's stomach.

The other male laughed, ruffling the other's hair,"I'm always here for you bud! Now, lets go and see if Coran has that T."

The two then walked off, Pidge rambing non-stop about how he couldn't wait to get his voice deeper and for his height to get taller like he always imagined that he would be. This time, Shiro didn't stop him. The black paladin only listened happily, watching as the other became more and more animated.

It was good to have Pidge back.


End file.
